


Survivant

by AtraNox



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple chapters, Past Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Teenage Parents, Threesome, Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraNox/pseuds/AtraNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They turned against him, rioting for his life and he knew. He was no longer welcome among those he had though his kin.</p><p>"Change is unavoidable. Life is a changing cycle of decisions and adaptation.   Those who can do both..They are the true survivors..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after Burnt Offerings. The time line is shifted for the Anita Blake series. Its 1999 very first of June. Big shift but I need to change things in order for this story to flow a little.
> 
> Survivant- Survivor in French

"Change is unavoidable. Life is a changing cycle of decisions and adaptation. Those who can do both..They are the true survivors..."

 

Whispers. They surrounded him , cornering him in the metaphorical corner.

"He's the next dark lord! You all saw it! He burned the body!"

The teen opened his mouth to deny doing it intentionally but shut his mouth for his own good. It had been a year. A year since the bane of his existence, his worst enemy , had been defeated for the last time. Green eyes were closed, unable to stand the visage of betrayal that his family made. Though not by blood he had believed them family.  
Molly Weasley had been the start of the turning. She refused to stand in his presence after Voldemort's final defeat and when forced into his presence, she gave him vicious glares and refused to speak. Slowly the rest of the Weasley's followed. Ginny first, Ron second , and then Arthur. The older Weasley brothers had all gone about their own lives and there for didn't know of their mothers plight against him.

The pain of their abandonment wasn't as sharp as that of betrayal. Sniffling back his repressed tears, the teen pulled his hood , shrouding his face. The cheers from the witches and wizards around him gave him the certainty he needed. Harry Potter was no longer welcome in the British Wizarding World and, by extension , the European Magical communities. He had little time. Far to little but he had to do it to live. 

The cloak was clasped tight around his body but swayed at the feet . Quickly he ascended the vast steps of the bank, freshly rebuilt since it's destruction in the war. The guards at the door were goblins. Goblins were still loyal to him, if the ministry drove him out , they would make sure to punish the magical government. His entrance was met with several curious sets of eyes, people didn't visit the banks during these late hours often. 

"Please ,my friends, I need your help. They call for my blood outside these walls and all I wish is peace."

The hood fell and the goblins sat in stunned silence. Harry walked to the table he remembered from his first visit, the goblin standing as he approached ," Lock the doors! Mister Potter , we will aid you as you aided us. Please, follow." the bricks on a seemingly normal white bricked wall shimmered and slid apart. 

The hall revealed matched the banking area , with decorated oak doors and a lavish crimson carpet that stretched the long length of the floor. The goblin he followed was aged, graying patches of hair on the head and tight, oddly fitting black trousers and coat. The beady black eyes, looked into his own as a door to their left opened with a creak " This way." the office matched the building, white brick walls, oak furniture , red carpet and red cushions on the chairs. The goblin bowed and Harry returned the motion. A goblin sat behind the desk, larger than those at the front of the building but still small in comparison to the teen " Mister Potter! I am Horngal. How can I be of service to you? Will you be claiming your lord ships?" the goblin gave him a sharp toothed smile but he could not return it.

Jade eyes were dark with pain "No, Horngal," he bowed to the goblin " I need my funds transferred . My presence is no longer welcome here. I have finished my schooling and Teddy Lupin has been officially put in my care... I have been offered sanctuary in America. A small magical community there caught wind of my situation and offered a visa for both my ward and myself should I need them. I accepted not an hour ago but I need money to survive. Will you aid me?" beady eyes were narrowed in thought and the goblin was frowning. The silence stretched until the goblin stood from his chair abruptly " I will transfer your money to a bank in the America's, all I require is a location. You will need to contact a realtor in order to obtain a home. I will deal with the paper work and hiding the evidence of this meeting. Mister Potter , you will be here for a long while to sign a few things . Tea?" the goblin brushed off his suit and trousers before offering a hand. The teen smiled, re leaved, before shaking the goblins hand.

The night was fading outside when the money portion of their arrangements were completed. All of the properties belonging to one Harry James Potter were left to Andromeda Tonks once he left. Their wards and charms protected them from harm, even from the Ministry. They couldn't be taken away and some were even seen as historical monuments and by law couldn't be tampered with . A vault had been left for George Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Being secret co owner of the businesses, Harry felt it necessary to leave funds behind should they be needed by either of the two. Notes had been written explaining the situation and left with Horngal for when the two men next visited the bank. With the vaults left by his family, godfather, Remus, and several of his devout supporters in the war, he would be able to care for Teddy ,live comfortably, and not even work . Harry planned to work, but it wasn't truly needed. Gringotts had contacted a realtor in Missouri ,far enough from the magical community that he couldn't be tracked but close enough that he could get there if he needed to. He bought a home set on ten acres with trees for privacy and a road on the land , needed to reach the house. The home was new but old fashioned. A two story ranch style with a railed porch that wrapped around the house and screens to keep the worst of the bugs out. Pre furnished but any decoration issues could be dealt with easily. The Savior was set to go. Bowing to the goblins and wishing them good fortune one last time was hard but it had to be done. The farewell was returned and the teen , no, man pulled up his hood and disappeared with a pop on the massive buildings front steps.

~~~~~

Women surrounded them as he waited to board the plane. Teddy's brown hair was missed from several women ruffling it affectionately. Harry sighed as the hung off him, loving on his god son " Oh look at those brown eyes! So cute!" a blonde woman screeched in his ear. The infant glared openly at her before hiding his face in his god fathers jacket. The intercom called for them to board and the wizard thanked Merlin greatly for that. They were vultures, all at least 2 years older and interested in Teddy because by getting to the kid you could get to the dad. It made him sick.Women were the Kryptonite to his happiness . No mommy for Teddy in this new life. That was for sure.

Magic and technology didn't mix but with a few removable power suppressing bracelets it was safe for him to board. Teddy's magic hadn't fully developed yet and there for it was safe for him to board with out suppressors. The women all whined as the beautiful young man left them board the plane. A endless baby bag and back pack hanging off his thin but capable body. This was the beginning for them. The birth of Hadrian Severus Black and his son Theodore Siri Black. Green eyes took one last look out of the large windows of the air port. London in all it's glory glowed beyond the clean panes. He murmured one last good bye before heading down the tunnel into the plane. No looking back, their lives depended on it, they would survive. That was , after all, Harry's specialty.

~~~~~

The air port terminal was loud and the wizard confused. Teddy was fussy from all the excitement and their ride was late to pick them up.It was five forty eight pm by the airports clock. Jade eyes skimmed over the parchment from the community that claimed they would send someone to pick him up and take him to his new home. The scheduled time was four thirty pm.Sighing the wizard sat on his trunk,shifting his godson into his lap "I don't know what to do Teddy. Papa should have made better plans." their ride wasn't coming and Harry didn't have a car seat for his god son. They were stranded in a new environment Tears pricked at the teens eyes as he held his infant close,pressing his face into the tiny shoulder,absorbing the scent of baby powder and trees. The droplets escaped his eyes and he sniffled while the child called' Awwy" in his ear.

A gentle hand slid onto the wizards shoulder and he jumped making the appendage retreat "I apologize. I was not trying to alarm you. I am Jason. Richard sent me to fetch you but I had an issue trying to find a good car seat and ran far later than I should have." the blonde looked sheepish in his leather vest and matching pants. The form fitting hide made the wizard blush and look away nodding. The man looked at the trunk and the two bags he carried" I was told you were moving here..Where are all your things?" Harry swallowed his embarrassment. His scarred hand motioned toward the trunk and their carry on bags "This is everything. The home is pre-furnished and traveling would have been difficult with a whole home being moved to another country." the man helped the wizard stand looking at his ward. Brown eyes met blue and the older man sniffed before peaking at Harry suspiciously" Harry,right? Let me get the trunk in the car,while you figure out that car seat. Richard put it in before I left the store but he had to go up to Tennessee for school." The Brit nodded and followed the stranger.

Richard Zeeman was the leader of this magical community. A magical community meaning a were pack. Remus had informed many of his godson's desire for were -human equality. Richard was smitten at the mention of it. Jason must be one of the pack,Harry assumed, and wasn't fully aware of his current situation. The man seemed tense and jumpy,as if something bad had happened and he was forcing the friendliness. The car seat was a simple. Pull the strap between Ted's legs, click the V shaped belt on the top into the buckle. Teddy was set, sucking on a pacifier and falling asleep fast. Jason slid into the drivers seat and harry took the passenger seat. The radio turned low enough to hear but not make out the words of the song. The were wolf shifted the gear and began the irritating, tedious task of getting through air port traffic .

The peace was welcomed and for the first time in over a year the wizard allowed a smile to grace his features. Jason's breathing stopped for a moment and the teen looked back at the staring blonde "Are you ok?" blue eyes ripped away from him and settled back on the road. He received a nod in response but didn't stop observing his chauffeur "You look even better you know ,when you smile. You reek of depression and baby powder but when you smiled there was something else."the wizard chuckled ,letting his head fall back against the head rest. Green eyes were deep with wisdom beyond their years as the gazed at the young were wolf driving "My god fathers said I smelled like the rain. Something, pure,calming and soft . When im happy the smell is stronger but as of late..i have very little to be happy about..I hope that changes now."The wizard spared a glance in the rear view to look at his resting god son. 

He fought hard to get Teddy's guardianship,almost denied due to Molly'd preaching about him 'going dark' as she called it. He won but he never got to really enjoy taking care of his godson. The riots were distracting and often times he had to attend court hearings about Death Eaters and what not. Now he wasn't the Wizarding Wolrld's savior. He wasn't The-Boy-Who-Lived. He could be the father that Teddy needed now. He could be that father that he himself never really had and enjoy life like a normal person. Ted sniffed in his sleep peaking open a brown ,yellow eye and shifting his hand toward Harry,cooing through his binky , before falling again into unconsciousness. The scene was adorable ,something he would have missed if not given this new life.

Yes, now he could be happy with what he had left.


	2. Master and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Anita Blake or Harry Potter characters. They both belong to their brilliant authors . Also I do not do that constructive criticism crap. Go leave those comments for an author of another story because if i get it on any of mine I might just reply and tell you what I think back. Anyway, to those who follow any of my stories( or this one in particular) enjoy as I am using time I should be using to write scholarship essays on writing fan fiction. I love fan fiction more.

The trees swayed under the breathing of mother nature. Their leaves waving as if to say hello to their new owner. The man breathing deep the scent of grass and flowers, feeling the natural magic that flowed around him and caressed his own. There was a grunting noise as the werewolf attempted to pull the large trunk from the car "Here , let me help." the blonde took onside and the raven the other. The large trunk slid free and they set it on the ground. The road was unpaved, consisting of fine gravel and marked by a low wooden beam fence. Trees grew thick around the road, hiding the house from the rest of the world.

The were wolf looked about as well "Gorgeous. Hard to find this sort of area around the cities." Harry nodded and smiled. His boots hit the gravel carefully, causing a very small crunch, while he pulled Ted's sleeping form out of the car seat. The infant shifted , laying his head on the teens shoulder and breathing deep, enjoying the smell he associated with protection and comfort "Ted is growing. His first transformation was a few weeks ago and though he is only a cub, he will need the space to run during the full moons." gently , the young parent brushed his lips across the sleeping babe's temple. The werewolf looked on in wonder "He isn't your true son... He isn't even of your blood, yet you love him as any parent would. I think I might developed a crush ." the werewolf laughed slightly. Green eyes caught blue, both dancing with mirth, "I don't suggest doing that, the fan girls might throw a fit." he gave the blonde a grin that he hadn't felt like giving in a long time. A deep laughter escaped the wolf as he gathered the bags.

"What fan girls?"

"Why, the fan girls that I am sure will accumulate once Hadrian Black and Theo Black enter the community."

"Narcissistic much?"

"It's not narcissism , it's me speaking from experience. Tourist women. Cougars ." 

The teen shuddered at the thought of them. Women had proven to be weak with loyalty and two-faced. Hermione, Ginny, and Molly were good proof to Harry about the reality revolving around the opposite sex. To live a happy life was to live a life without the complexities of females. There was only two females left that he trusted or would have. Andromeda was in hiding after he got Teddy and Hegwig died in the war. They could touch and hang off him but any minor attraction he had was squashed by the remembrance of Ginny and how she had admitted, to his face, that she only wanted the money that would have come with their marriage.

Jason laughed, picking up the trunk " Know what you mean. The women at Guilty Pleasures act more animal than I do on occasion." the Brit laughed a little , cocking his head in the direction of the front steps. Balancing Teddy on his hip, he closed the car door and began to head toward the house. The screen doors needed a good scrubbing and the four steps up into the house were relativly new. The house was in good repair but need some tender ,loving care. Teddy shifted and Harry tightened his one armed hold while he opened the door for the helper.

Silence fell over them as he took in the furniture set . Two wooden chairs, sealed polish, and light green cushions on the seats. The settee matched and the table was solid wood. A rocking chair sat against the wall of the house, facing out , so it's occupant could look out over the lawn. This was a home for a family "This is beautiful." Harry nodded in agreement and dug in his pockets for the house key. The door was a solid oak , well kept, with a gold door knob and lock. Slowly it swung open and he stepped in , leaving the door open for Jason.

The first floor consisted of a kitchen, a bathroom, one bedroom and the rest was open space besides a small step down that made a small separation. The door was between the kitchen entrance and what they had made the dining room. The space of the step down contained a couch with a matching chair and love seat. Wooden legs that matched the table. Several deer heads hung on the wall as well as a plethora of other animals. Those would have to go.

The older male set the trunk down, looking about the house and whistling "I thought I smelt deer. The chemicals covered it up." Harry nodded and sighed. Expertly, the green eyed man pulled Teddy's fingers free of his shirt "Ill be taking those down. Im very fond of deer and though I have no issue with them being hunted for the meat, hunting them just to hang their head seems a little barbaric." Stepping down into the TV room,the wizard laid his ward on the couch,smiling when the child made a face at the loss of his warmth. Jason's steps made a thunking noise on the wooden floor "Will he be joining our pack?" the blonde reached forward to ruffle the boys hair. the slender fingers that grasped his wrist in the blink of an eye made him jump "Sorry... Old habits die hard." the wizard pulled his hand away,allowing Teddy's brown hair to be brushed from his forehead "Yes. When he is old enough and decides he no longer needs me, I will send him to Richard." the blonde saw how the thought made those vivid green eyes turn dark with tears.

Shaking his head, Harry turned away and toward his trunk" You are aware of my heritage and...Abilities, yes?" the wolf gave a low noise of confirmation. Trained eyes watched as one pale wris was brought to the wizards chest, thick bangles sliding and hitting each other "Release." they chimed together as they fell to the floor,scattering. Jason choked, the power filled the air like a miasma , making it then and unbreathable "You...Even Anita doesn't have that type of power." the invisible tendrils caressed the skin,wrapping tight, grabbing a holt of the wolf like a chain. Leather clad knees sounded dully as they collided with the wooden floor .The wizard turned and gasped rushing forward "Are you alright? Ah! Its the magic yes? Fuck here." he gathered two of the thin engraved pieces of metal sliding them back on. The blonde gasped , the pressure releasing on his chest.

The men didn't move, one waiting and the other panting as he attempted to recover. Warily Harry placed his hand on the mans shoulder "You OK?" Blue eyes looked at him through the blonde tresses and he flinched. The look was familiar, one that pleaded for mercy and claimed fear. Slowly he slide back,away from the wolf "Leave..Please, leave.. Im sorry..so sorry." he scrambled to his feet and retreated back to the front door The wolf looked on as the raven ran, the distinct smell of salt and anguish following him. Richard would be angry, even Sylvie seemed keen on meeting the wizard who had helped European Were's gain their rights. What had he done? Upset one of the most powerful yet so vulnerable magical beings in the world. 

~~~~~

His nails bit into the padding of the steering wheel. He had heard the cries as he stepped out the door to leave. The silent shuddering intakes and quietly choked sobs. Even here , away from the fighting and war, the teen couldn't let himself cry with others. Sympathy wasn't something he had for others often but Harry officially had it. The neon clowns of the Circus of the Damned came into view and the wolf parked the car and removed the key from the ignition. 

Jason sat in the seat looking up at the moon, only two weeks till the next full moon. Blue eyes slid to the entrance of the circus and he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. The wind blue harshly as his feet touched the pavement and he couldn't help but think it was natures way of punishing him for hurting the wizard. The door shut with a metallic thud and he locked the door.

The wolf had no energy, his body drained from enduring Harry's magic and his mind drained from dwelling on the wizard's inner anguish. Slowly he made his way into the circus, greeting the performers or other familiar staff. Finding his way to backstage and down the steps that lead to the Master of the City's office. The velvet chuckle he heard from within eased his nerves "Come in Jason" he wasted no time in entering Jean-Claude's office.

Eyes like liquefied lightening gazed at him, narrowed and primal. Soft lips parted to reveal fang and he shivered, remembering sleepless nights where those fangs had buried themselves in his flesh. Slowly he approached the vampire, falling to his knees and rubbing his face to the silk clad thigh. Gentle fingers rest on his head, carding through his hair " It has been a long while since you have come in front of me so troubled. " Jason nodded, nosing at the Master's thigh. The door opened and closed again " Jason? What's wrong mon ami?" Asher came to stand behind him as the wolf relaxed under the raven's hand.

Sighing he pulled away and looked up at his Lieutenant. The other blonde seemed stoic as always, hair covering his scars and his unmarred half visible for all "I don't wanna go back. Sylvie will be angry with me." the soft melodic chuckle of Jean-Claude ran over him and he frowned. The feeling it usually caused wasn't the same. It seemed toned down, dull. The two vampires caught the lack of reaction "Does she frighten you so much?" a scarred hand took over, combing through his hair. 

Green eyes, the almond shape gently curved, as the man smiled out the window. The vision stuck and he sighed " I upset someone. Someone who is under the protection of the pack. I feel awful ... He cried because -" he stopped himself glancing at his master. Two sets of curious blue eyes stayed on him. Was it wise to tell them about the wizard? There was no particular rules about not telling. Only rules about taking care of and protecting the pair. He furrowed his brows as he thought.

Gentle, slender fingers turned his head to face the leading vampire's " Who have you upset so horribly?" there was no escape, Jean-Claude finding out would be inevitable. The smell of Hadrian was still on his skin, the smell of nature and magic tinted with tears. The long haired blonde looked at his Master and sighed "Hadrian Black. A wizard from Europe, I think. Richard was in touch with his Werewolf god father and they made arrangements for us to take Harry in should he need it. I... Hes powerful enough that I choke. Anita can't even compare. It frightened me."Asher made a low humming noise of thought. The Master of the City nodded, eyes narrowed and determined "Do you fear for your life Jason?" he shook his head . The wolf looked down in shame at his own lap "No..I fear for his. He is a hurt child with the responsibilities of a man. I hurt him further by fearing him." vampire's weren't surprised often but tonight it seemed they would be.

~~~~~

The zombies tonight were off. They seemed distracted ,and not of the normal level. One of them was a deceased man who's divorce had lead him to taking a mistress. The ex-wife claimed that all his assets were hers as said by the late Will while the mistress claimed that the assets had been left to her and his children. The man was still fresh. Only patches of skin were missing but not enough to look gruesome "Gregory" the man looked at her with dull confused eyes. The necromancer stared back , fierce determination in dark eyes " Gregory , these people need your answer. " the corpse looked to his mistress and struggled to smile. The man had suffered nerve damage, his death having been caused by blunt force trauma stemming from a fall half way down his stairs.

Gregory looked with dead clotted eyes at his mistress. Zombies usually weren't so aware that the could concentrate so easily. The woman was beautiful despite being larger. Waste length black curls , curved figure, a welcoming face, the perfect wife in all senses. His kids even stood behind her, the son with a hand on her shoulder and the older daughter holding her hand. Sea green colored eyes seemed to shine in the dark "Gregory, do I need to send Miss Hawkins away?" that seemed to catch his attention. Anita watched as he looked at the congregation of lawyers and family "I had a new will assembled after meeting Lynn." finally an answer. The corpse looked at her finally and a feeling of clarity came over the thread that connected the two "Where is it Gregory?" his facial muscles twitched . 

Dull eyes looked to Lynn once more "In the locked drawer of the bathroom, in the top of the ring box. The key is on the desk in the office." Anita couldn't help but stare as his mistress shook stepped close to the circle but didn't cross. Often times women who lost their lovers didn't listen and crossed the barrier but she seemed smart "Gregory, I always told you that cat would be the death of you. " the zombie blinked and his face twitched again causing a tear in his cheek. This was odd, uncomfortably so, " Always right, dear. Don't hold a grudge against Pugsley though, I was the one who stepped on his tail." the woman shook her head. Sighing, Anita looked at the group "You heard him. Say your goodbyes. I'll ask him a question of my own and lay him to rest again." the woman wasn't happy but gave in anyway. Gregory was stationary , standing in front of Anita, stiff as the dead. The soft murmur of goodbye hung in the breeze , trapping the heart and ringing out it's pity.

A quick glance confirmed that the family had left and all that was left was to lay Gregory to rest " Mister Johnston, tell me why you are not under my command. You seem distracted and trapped, like you are being called but unable to go." the corpse spared her a glance before once again looking off toward the direction of the country land. The moon was barely in the sky and peaked over the trees " The Master is near. He calls so weakly and it draws us, those who are of the other planes. Miss Blake, send me back. Death has taken me and I accept it. I wish to return." she really hated being confused but it was unfair to further the husk of a man's pain. He was dead and forcing him to live and decay was cruel.

No words besides those she needed to recite were spoken as she returned him to his grave. The dirt was still relatively fresh and a small amount of blood turned it muddy. Anita prided herself in knowing a good amount about the paranormal , the dead and the monsters. The Master was often a term given to the leading vampire of an area but the man had no ties with Jean-Claude. No, that means someone else was around, more powerful than her if Gregory answered his call but not hers. Frowning, she gathered her materials and headed back to her car. She had a few more jobs and a call to make.


End file.
